


I'm (Not) Strong Enough

by LunaIssabella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embarazo Masculino, Final Alternativo, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: ''No sabía lo que iba a hacer Harry ese día pero agradece que haya cambiado de opinión y le haya dado esa oportunidad.''





	I'm (Not) Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GemaTalerico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemaTalerico/gifts).



> Se aprovecharon de mi Hipe y me convencieron de hacer esto.
> 
> Este oneshot es un final alternativo de mi historia ''Not Strong Enough'' un Tomarry con un final trágico y de mis primeras historias en el fandom de Harry Potter, historia que pueden encontrar en Fanfiction (bajo el pseudonimo Moon Erebos), en Amor-Yaoi (LOVELYDARKNESS) y Slasheaven (AngelOfDarkness). Yo recomendaría leerlo (si les gusta el angst) pero el oneshot se entiende por sí solo.
> 
> También este fic participa en la Actividad Especial, ''Palabras Oscuras'', del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry
> 
> Advertencia: MPreg (Embarazo Masculino)
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, si fuera mio que cosas no cambiaría
> 
> Sin más espero lo disfruten

  ****

**I'm (Not) Strong Enough**

 —Si harás algo —la voz de Draco a su lado le sobresalta sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, hazlo ahora, pero en verdad tú y yo podríamos ser felices.

Harry se gira para mirarlo apartando la vista por fin de la pareja de recién casados. Le sonríe con amargura y acaricia con suavidad su mejilla. Draco cierra sus ojos ante el gesto y se permite abrazarlo contra su pecho haciendo suspirar al moreno.

—Sabes que lo amo Draco —dice bajo acariciando su espalda—. Más que a nada, más que a nadie.

Draco se tensa bajo sus manos pero asiente en entendimiento. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y se maldice por haberse enamorado de un imposible. Le lastima desde hace años ver como Harry se hundía y consumía a sí mismo en su enfermizo amor por un hombre que jamás podría responderle.

—Entonces —su voz se corta por el nudo que se forma en su garganta por lo que carraspea con suavidad—, entonces hazlo Harry. Pero no olvides que yo sí te amo —susurra separándose de él para acariciar su mejilla.

Harry lo mira tratando de no echarse a llorar por lastimarle una vez más. Sonríe en agradecimiento y acaricia suave su mejilla de regreso en agradecimiento. Se aleja de él caminando a la mesa donde están las bebidas sacando de su túnica el pequeño frasco de la poción que había hecho. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas en esa guerra pero había perdido. No solo perdió la guerra o el Mundo Mágico, perdió su libertad, su corazón y su voluntad de vivir y aún así no puede dejar de hacerlo porque simplemente su vida ya no le pertenece.

Se detiene frente a la mesa y mira las copas, el frasco y luego a Draco que platica con alguno de los invitados. Está totalmente determinado a conseguir su libertad a toda costa pero ¿lo está haciendo de la forma correcta? Respira hondo cerrando sus ojos y toca con suavidad su vientre tomando una decisión. Abre los ojos y toma dos copas de Champagne y camina hacia la mesa de los novios.

—Felicidades, mi Lord —dice sonriéndoles falsamente a los novios ofreciéndole una de las copas que lleva. El Lord la toma y bebe de ella mirándolo intensamente haciéndole estremecer.

—Felicidades, Lucius —agrega alzando su copa.

—Gracias Potter —el rubio le regresa el gesto con un asentimiento sonriendo con superioridad.

Toma un largo respiro dejando la copa en la mesa. Cruza sus brazos a su espalda y mira al Lord.

—Mi Lord me gustaría pedirle algo —dice con seriedad—. Nunca le he pedido nada pero en vista de su matrimonio me gustaría abusar un poco de la confianza que me ha otorgado.

—Te escucho Potter —el Lord siente cierta curiosidad por sus palabras que no demuestra esperando escuchar la petición del joven.

—Me gustaría me permita contraer matrimonio con Draco.

De pronto el silencio se hace en el salón. El Lord mira con ojos inescrutables por tanto tiempo que los nervios empiezan a construirse en el estómago de Harry creciendo velozmente como un monstruo a punto de devorar lo poco que le queda de alma.

—Me parece una excelente idea —dice Lucius mirando con saña al moreno—. Es momento que Draco se case.

El Lord se ve muy tentado a maldecir a su reciente esposo y de hecho lo hace maldiciéndolo con un hechizo silencioso y doloroso. El rostro del rubio se contorsiona pero no pierde la compostura. Desgraciadamente ya es demasiado tarde por lo que resignado a perder su juguete favorito hace un gesto desinteresado.

—Tienen mi autorización —dice ahogando un gruñido.

Harry hace una reverencia y sonríe con suavidad agradecido. Se despide de los novios y sale del salón suspirando con alivio. Camina hasta el jardín y se sienta en un banquillo acariciando su vientre.

—Harry —el moreno se sobresalta y se gira sorprendido al ver a Draco a pocos pasos de él mirándolo aún incrédulo. —¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Estoy embarazado Draco —dice de golpe sonriéndole con amargura—, y como dijiste tú me amas realmente y… no puedo prometerte que te amé como te mereces pero sé que nos harás felices y nos vas cuidar y…

Draco corta sus palabras abrazándolo fuerte y besándolo con amor. Harry se tensa pero cierra sus ojos y suspira abrazándolo con fuerza. Se acurruca en sus brazos y ruega poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir adelante y corresponde al amor del rubio.

* * *

 

—¡Scorpius Draco y Altair Eleazar Malfoy Potter regresen aquí en este mismo instante! —grita Harry acariciando su hinchado vientre viendo a sus hijos de cinco años correteando los pavos albinos de la mansión Malfoy en Francia.

—Pero papi —protestan ambos haciendo un pequeño puchero, sus rostros sonrojados por la carrera con el cabello negro y alborotado pegado a su frente y los ojitos verdes rojizos suplicando porque los deje jugar un rato más.

—Pero nada, Cygnus ya está dormido y es hora de que tomen su siesta.

—Vamos enanos —un chico un poco mayor que ellos se acerca y los abraza por el cuello sonriendo. Su rizado cabello rubio rebota alrededor de su rostro mientras les hace cosquillas como puede guiándolos dentro—. Yo me ocuparé papá Harry, ve a descansar que le hace mal al bebé.

Harry sonríe y acaricia con suavidad su mejilla.

—Gracias Aldebarán, vigila que descansen y no molesten a Cygnus —el rubio asiente y guía a sus hermanos a la habitación. Harry los ve irse y camina hacia el salón donde seguramente está su esposo pensando en los últimos cinco años.

Su matrimonio se realizó rápidamente en parte para evitar que el Lord cambiara de opinión y en parte para que no supiera el secreto de Harry. Si en ese momento el Lord se hubiera enterado posiblemente no le habría concedido el permiso para estar juntos. Tal pensamiento le hace estremecerse por lo que lo aparta con rapidez. Una vez casados Draco se las arregló para que él y sus hijos, Aldebarán de dos añitos y Cygnus nacido prematuramente, se fueran a Francia.

Draco había sido increíblemente atento y paciente ganándose su corazón poco a poco y remendando las heridas de su alma rota. Sonríe con ternura rememorando cada pequeño beso, caricia, abrazo y gesto amoroso que antaño le habría parecido extraño viniendo del Príncipe de Hielo pero que ahora es la cosa más común en su día a día.

—Un galeón por tus pensamientos —la voz de Draco le trae a la realidad con un sobresalto. Harry se gira y se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero.

—¡Draco debes dejar de hacer eso! —protesta y su mohín se agranda cuando su rubio esposo ríe abrazándolo.

—Estabas tan abstraído que no quise distraerte pero la verdad me da curiosidad —sonríe besando su frente.

—Hmm si claro —Harry rueda los ojos—. Estaba pensando en cómo llamaremos a nuestra hija.

Draco alza una ceja mirando su vientre y luego a él con cara de no creerle pero Harry se niega a decir nada más riendo y acurrucándose en su pecho. Draco suspira y sonríe con amor abrazándolo con fuerza. Todavía le sorprende la asombrosa y rápida metamorfosis de Harry. Había pasado de ser un cascaron viviente sin ganas de continuar viviente al vibrante y alegre hombre que se apoya en sus brazos en esos momentos.

No sabía lo que iba a hacer Harry ese día pero agradece que haya cambiado de opinión y le haya dado esa oportunidad.

—¿Qué opinas de Narcissa Lilianne? —pregunta Harry con voz adormilada.

Draco sonríe cargándolo y besa su frente.

—Me parece perfecto —responde. Harry sonríe acurrucándose en sus brazos y dejándose arrastrar por el sueño.

No podía ser más perfecto.


End file.
